Battle of The Mind
by DancingGirl98
Summary: (Sequel to A Singed Love) Fionna is faced with fighting her thoughts after two years of Marshall being gone. Secretly, MArshall hides in the shadows and watches over her, watching her, observing his loved one's broken mind and heart.
1. Two Years I've Yearned For You

**Happy to be back into writing for you guys. This is the sequel to "A Singed Love," this probably won't make sense if you haven't read the prequel to it, just a warning! Anyways, I've been brainstorming for this, I want to make this story so much better than the last one! That's what my goal is for this story! I hope it works out, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I hope you get sucked into the story. :) Thanks! Reviews are helpful! They let me know what you think about the story so far, what you think should happen, etc. etc. etc. :DDDDDD**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Is that it, Cake?" I asked.

"I think so, sweetie." Cake replied.

I looked over at the stack of boxes on the grass. I looked back at the treehouse, the home I had all to myself. I was gonna be all alone.

"I love you so much, honey!" Cake exclaimed hugging me.

"I love you too."

"You can come visit me, Lord Monochromicorn, and the pups anytime you want!" Cake said.

"I'll visit when I can, Cake." I replied.

Once Cake was on her way, I couldn't help, but walk inside the treehouse and reveal the "M" that marked the original owner of this home. I laid my hand on the letter.

"Marshall, it's been two years since you left. Somehow I can't stop thinking about you. Every moment, I can't help, but imagine how well you must be doing now. Do you still watch over me?" I asked the M, waiting for an answer. "Here I am, talking to myself." I muttered.

I put the picture of Cake and I back over the letter that haunted me. I sighed and fell onto the couch. BMO had gone with Cake; I figured the pups would put BMO to better use, considering I hardly played him anyways. I was all alone in this treehouse. It felt so empty.

I still couldn't get Marshall Lee Abadeer out of my mind. I laid my face into the palms of my hands, resting my elbows against my knees. My shoulders started shaking as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Marshall." I sobbed.

I remembered his letter to me.

"Why? Two years ago, we could've done something else...we could've, couldn't we have done something else?" I whispered through the sobs.

I was all alone. No one could comfort me. No one would be there. Everyone...gone.

"Marshall." I sobbed again. "Why did you leave me? You didn't have to do this."

I felt my head swim with thoughts.

_He isn't coming back. You're alone, all alone. Forever! He left you here! He left you alone! Everybody has left you. You're not cared about, Fionna. You're worthless to everyone and anyone._

"No..." I whispered.

_Worthless. Worthless. Pathetic. Useless. He left you for a reason._

"Stop..." I argued.

_Stupid. Fat. Ugly. Short. You're everything unimportant! Nobody cares whether you're dead or alive._

"Please, don't. Marshall loved me. Marshall cared about me. H-he..." I slipped off the couch onto the floor.

I slammed my fists into the floor.

"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. "BASTARD! Bast-a-ard." I sobbed.

_Worthless...useless...pathetic...Nobody cares anymore. They all left you for a reason._

I slammed my head into the floor. I smiled as I felt the red liquid stream down my face, the voices were gone.

"I win." I sniffled with a chuckle.

I wiped my sweating forehead, smearing the blood making it's way down.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

I watched Fionna silently. I was invisible in the corner of the living room.

_She's gone to shit. Even after the letter. Two years ago, I had to protect her, so I did just that. You tried your best Marshall, she has to fight alone._

I winced at the sight of blood cascading down her ivory skin.

_Fionna, be strong for me._

"I win." She giggled darkly.

_What have I done to her?_

Her smile said insanity, curved into an unfamiliar smirk I had never seen, yet it could send chills up anyone's spine, her eyes told me that she was stuck far away somewhere else, only slightly aware of what she was doing, and then her wrists advised me that she was still cutting, once, her wrists were just another beautiful part of her, now they showed no self-restraint, fear, and loneliness.

_I can't come back. Every resident in the land of Aaa would form a crowd and come straight to kill me. That wouldn't make Fionna better._

I observed the one girl I could ever actually love with careful, examining eyes. At one point, I watched her get up and make her way to the bathroom, I didn't follow her in. I only listened in. I heard the shower start and a set of distraught, breathy sobs break their way through the closed door. She didn't come out for a full three hours, by then it was eleven PM.

She went into her bedroom, I heard the ruffling of clothes. After about ten minutes of waiting outside she came out wearing a full set of my clothes as pajamas; there was one of my large Black Sabbath shirts and a pair of checker board pajama pants, the ones I gave her because I hardly ever wore them. She sat down on the couch. I looked at the now bandaged wound on her forehead. I sighed gently. She grabbed a red blanket and settled herself onto the couch, snuggling into a few throw pillows.

Once I was sure she had fallen asleep, I got closer, no response. I went visible, no response. I floated above her sleeping body, analyzing her. She looked so much more peaceful when she was under the Sandman's spell.

"I'm just glad you can still sleep fine." I whispered.

I stroked her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know, I didn't want to leave you, Fifi." I continued. "I had to protect you. I thought maybe the letter would help you. It wasn't enough though, wasn't it?"

I had no response whatsoever from her. I shook my head and smiled.

"You kind of were a deep sleeper, you know that?"

"Marshy." she mumbled.

"Fionna, I miss hearing your laugh, seeing you smile, watching your eyes light up at the idea of adventuring. I shouldn't have ever came into your life in the first place, then, maybe just then, you wouldn't be so fucked up."

"Miss...you." She grumbled rolling onto her side.

She squeezed her eyes tighter, then relaxed them. I kissed her forehead.

"I still love you." I whispered.

She rolled over to her other side.

"You shouldn't worry about what I'm doing now, what my life is like now, or anything like that. I do still watch over you, I just can't interact. Re-entering your life completely would not help you get better and move on like you need to. Fi, truth is, I'm a monster. You can't date a monster."

**So yeah, that was the first chapter. I don't think I'm gonna have assigned days of the week to upload, if I do, I feel kind of rushed, so you'll just have to be clueless about when I post a new chapter. XD Anyways, a lot of people were upset about how I ended the pre-quel to this, not upset in a bad way, but in a way that shows they connected with the story. Sorry guys! :) Endings like that, they're just what I like. :3 Love you!**


	2. Fixing Myself Up

**So I see people enjoyed the first chapter. Yeah, Fionna's was in a really bad place last chapter. Here's a small musical chapter! The song sung by Fionna is Breathe Me by: Sia. I love the song so much! It tears at my heart guts, man. Anyways, a new character is introduced. Enjoy this chapter, guys! :D**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I've been in this empty house for three weeks now, waiting for something good to find me.

_It's useless, Fionna._

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

I stuffed my face into my pillow and covered my ears.

_It's almost as useless as you._

"Stop. It!"

_You were left to di-_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! OH MY FUCKING GLOB!" I screamed bloody murder.

_We're only here to help._

"You aren't...helping." I whispered hesitantly.

_You have to realize the truth sometime soon, sweetheart. Don't you ever wonder why everyone had to leave you, why everyone hates you now. You aren't what you desire to be._

"Stop." I mumbled

_You can't deny the fact anymore, you were left to die. Nobody cares._ _Cake didn't even care enough to stay with her poor, wittle swister._

"Don't mock me!" I argued.

_Take this as you will, but you're losing it, Fifi._

Marshall's voice echoed through my head.

"Fifi...Marshall?" I whimpered.

The voices stopped. There was no more arguing, just uncomfortable silence. I couldn't cry, I couldn't smile, I didn't have any reaction except for shock.

"Fifi..." I whispered gently.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

"Fifi." She whispered under her breath.

I thought of the old nickname. It just rolled off the tongue in the sweetest of ways.

_What's happened to her now? She's just sitting up in bed._

Fionna took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then I heard her sweet, beautiful singing.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_Hurt myself again today_

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me _

I couldn't help , but smile a little. This was a song we played during our jam sessions. Hearing the way her voice had matured along with herself over the past two years, it tore at my undead heart.

I saw a single tear go down her cheek.

"Fionna." I whispered.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I sighed as I let a tear go.

"I'm so sick of crying." I laughed wiping it away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It's been eight more months. There's been a lot going on with me. I actually have a new friend, he's the Prince of Where Wolves, Where Wolves fight the Why Wolves, his name is Zack, I get to call him Zacky though. We're pretty chill. My style's definitely changed a bit too, I found a few good genres of music, death metal and class rock, I took up drawing and painting. I even wear my blonde straight hair down now, I got it trimmed up to the back of my thighs and I have straight across bangs now, thanks to Elana, the Where Wolf stylist. They have their own little community, so they have a couple of things we do, she's kind of like a pet groomer, but I refused to use uncleansed scissors. The point is, I've changed myself for the better.

"Hey Fi! I just got word that a few Why Wolves are just across the line of our territory, you want to go catch them red-handed?" Zack asked.

Zack had a tan complexion, it was like the perfect mocha frappuccino color, He had extremely dark brown hair, close to black, long hair pull back into a pony tail, perfect smile, a great muscular body, and he was pretty radical.

"Fi? Are you checking me out?" He asked in his low, sexy voice.

I blushed gently.

"Pfft! You wish! Let's go!" I said.

I started running. He shifted to his Wolf form and ran by my side.

"You're so slow!" He teased running slightly ahead of me.

"SHUT UP! This is fast!" I yelled back.

"For a mortal, I suppose so!"

"You're kind of a mortal too!" I yelled back.

"Only kind of, I can still shift into this though!" He yelled back.

I rolled my eyes as we kept running. We made it to the East border to find the Why Wolves there, waiting. There were three of them, their fur was a dark midnight blue. They were in a triangle formation.

"You're trespassing! The border's back there, dumbasses."

"My, my. Is that anyway for a young Prince to speak!" The lead Why Wolf replied.

"Shut the hell up! If you don't leave this instant, you'll be forced off our land, if not destroyed!" Zack growled.

"Is that Fionna, the human? I haven't seen you for awhile, darling. Where's that dear vampire of yours?" The lead Why Wolf said looking into my eyes.

His eyes were a bright orange, the pupil was large. The bright orange looked as if it could spill into the black solid circle in any second.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"What have I done? Did I say something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut. Up!" I screamed.

I held the sides of my head in my hands as the voices started to swarm in.

_Useless, ugly, pathetic, little girl._

I felt my legs give out, I was sitting on my knees.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Zack yelled.

"Oh, perhaps, the vampire left you here! He did kill royalty, if I'm correct." The Why Wolf snickered.

_Stop trying, Fionna. You're nothing, but a suicidal nutcase, remember your scars, sweetheart. Remember. You can't make it alone!_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Zack was in his human form beside me.

"Fionna, calm down. Fi, I'm right here." Zack tried to soothe me.

I was looking at him, but my head was clustered with voices.

_Pathetic! Relying on people! You're stupid! So stupid!_

I saw the Wolves, pounce towards Zack and I.

"Zack!" I screamed.

Suddenly, a large wolf figure had blocked the lead from us, then two more blocked the others.

"Leave, Why Wolves!" Zack's father declared.

"You won't see the last of us." The lead Why Wolf declared.

They each got up and set off North East.

"Fionna, breathe." Zack commanded.

I realized I wasn't breathing. I took in a deep breathe and let it out, trying to regulate my breathing. After a few minutes, Zack's large hand was rubbing my back gently.

"That's it, Fi." He cooed.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine."

"I feel so stupid." I said bringing my knees to my head.

"What happened to you, Fi?"

"It's kind of a long story, Zack." I replied.

I felt so drained. I looked around and realized his father and the two others were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

Zack looked around too.

"I don't know." Zack shrugged.

He let a smirk creep up onto his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Fionna, I believe somebody needs a visit from the tickle monster."

"WHAT!? No!" I yelled.

A smile made it's way onto my face. Zack just had that thing where anything he suggests can make you smile, no matter what. I scrambled to my feet and started running. He easily caught me not even two feet away. He gripped the back of my shirt.

"Hey!" I yelled.

He yanked me back into his arms. I blushed slightly. Then the tickling began.

"Goddam-haha-no! Zack! Haha! Stop it!" I yelled, laughing.

"Nope!" He replied.

"Zack!" I yelled in laughter.

"You can't stop the tickle monster, Fi!" He yelled.

I was out of breath, but still laughing. I sank to the ground. Zack remained standing as he laughed.

"Fionna, are you alright?" He laughed. "You look a little light-headed."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I grabbed his ankle and pulled it out from under him, he fell down next to me. We both laughed.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V **

He can actually make her laugh again. I missed hearing that laugh, I missed seeing her go out and adventure, I missed everything she use to do, and I didn't do anything to help her. He did.

_Goddamn Where Wolf__. I refused to come back into her life, I helped her like that, but I can't be satisfied with just that. I love her so much, it looks like maybe she found someone else. Someone she could even die with. I've lost her to him._

They were sitting in the dirt laughing. Fionna was back to being happy within an instant after a breakdown. He could actually make her instantly happy.

_I couldn't do that, no matter how hard I tried._

**Okay, so I would like to clear this up, I'm not trying to turn this into Twilight! I just thought a Where Wolf was kind of untouched for a new character. So Marshy's all jelly of Zacky. How is this gonna end? Hmmmmm I wonder! Just kidding! I already know! :D XD I love you guys! Thanks for reading! Reviews help me figure out what you like, what I need to work on as an author, etc. Have a great day! C:**


	3. The News

**Okay guys, so let me just say: I honestly am not trying to make this like Twilight! Sure it seems to be almost the same plot, but honestly, for God's sake! I'm not trying to duplicate Twilight! I hate Twilight as it is! So no! It's not Twilight! I'm just trying to make it a nice story. Okay? Okay. Thank you. I thought I made it clear enough last chapter, but apparently, I didn't. Okay. So yeah. Sorry for that! :3 Here's the third chapter.**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I was walking towards the Where Wolf village/city, it's kind of hard to decipher between the two, anyways; Zack had something to tell me about and from the way he was acting on the phone, it sounded big. Maybe it was something about the Why Wolves, or maybe it was some tribal shit stressing him out, or maybe it was what happened in front of the Why Wolves six months ago; the time I cracked at the mentioning of _his _name and the memories flowing back. Whatever it was about, I was nervous to hear it.

I arrived at around two o'clock. I walked into the shack that was his house; I was always welcome in their home. His father had always said I was like family to them. I didn't see his father though, so I went straight to Zack's closed bedroom door. I knocked.

"Zack?" I called.

I heard some shuffling, but no one replied or opened the door right away, so I put my ear against the door, then Zack opened the door. I fell straight into his chest.

"Eavesdropping?" He teased, tipping my face up to look at his.

"Shut up. I was just curious." I replied, my cheeks flushed a rosy red.

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I slapped his arm as hard as I could.

"Ow! That hurt!" He replied taking his arm from around my waist.

"Pfft, wuss." I mumbled with a smirk.

He examined where I had slapped his bicep.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge, Fi?" He asked.

I fell onto their couch and he followed with me.

"Oh yeah! Fight me, mate!" I joked holding my fists up.

He howled with laughter as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. Now before you ask; no we aren't dating, but no we aren't just friends; we're in that awkward stage where nobody wants to make the deciding move. We lounged like that for a few minutes, then I looked up at him.

"Hey, you said you had something to tell me, right?" I asked.

His expression changed from pleased to upset in an instant.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fionna, you're gonna hate this." He said.

I took his large hand in mine.

"Zack, come on, tell me." I said.

He looked down at our hands, then back at me.

"Tell me, please." I begged.

He sighed.

"I have to go away for a little while." He mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked shocked.

"Well, there were a couple of Where Wolves found in our sister tribe."

"What? Well, of course there was." I replied confused.

"They were found on the eastern border there, dead. Since our tribe is superior to theirs, we have send some of ourselves out there to get things under control." He explained.

"What happened to them?" I asked scooting closer.

"We think some Why Wolves might be the cause, but there's a problem with that theory. The nearest tribe of Why Wolves by them is over five hundred miles West of them." He replied.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, it can be anywhere from a month to six months or maybe longer."

"What? Who's gonna watch over this Tribe though? Zack..."

"Fi, calm down, I'm coming back as soon as I can. Meanwhile, not all of us are going. There will still be some guards patrolling the perimeter around here, and all will be well. Just calm down, Fionna." Zack eased me.

I leaned into him.

"I don't want you to go, Zacky." I mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled at the nickname.

"Zack." I whined at his laughter.

"Don't worry, Fionna. Will you just look at me?" He laughed.

I looked up at him.

"You know, no matter how long I'm gone for, I couldn't possibly forget those big blue eyes." He said.

I blushed and looked down. I lightly punched his arm.

"Shut up." I said with a smile.

He chuckled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

So it's been about four months since Zack had to go. He's not coming back for about a month. He calls me every night at nine o'clock sharp. It's sweet. He blows me kisses through the phone, I find it a bit humorous, but it's also kind of sweet, in a way. I still have no idea what we are, but it's alright. I'm okay with it.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

"You're happy again, aren't you? It's better than you suffering, I mean, this is what I wanted for you, Fi, and yet, here I am. Jealous. Jealous of him. He's not around right now though, I want to take the advantage of taking you from him when he's not around, but what good will that do for you. It will only make things complicated for you." I whispered outside her living room window. "If I want you, I'm gonna have to wait, just wait for him to fuck up, but how long will that take? I mean, come on, you're already turning twenty years old in about two weeks. I want you back now, I want to change you now. Being away from you has made me realized; I can't live without you. If I can just get you back, I know, we could both agree on changing you."

**OHHH SNAP CRACKLE POP! So yeah, Chapter 3, guys. So reviews are helpful, just letting you know and yeah. I need to go to bed 'cause it's kind of late when I'm writing this. It's a school night, so yeah. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I love you! I really appreciate you reading this! :D**


	4. 20 Years & A Few Surpises Here & There

**I see people are enjoying this story! :3 That's good! It pleases me to please you, readers! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you guys!**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

I'm still waiting for Zack to come back. I still have two more weeks left, I have never been more impatient. I was sitting in my room reading one of my favorite books: The Fault In Our Stars by: John Green. I rubbed my eyes, they were weary from all of the reading.

"Ugh, my eyes need a break." I mumbled.

I slid my bookmark in between the pages and closed the book. I set it down on my nightstand and slid off my bed.

"Glob, you still read that book? I thought you would've gotten sick of it by now." Cake teased from the doorway.

I ran to her and hugged her, squeezing the life out of her.

"Cake! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Getting the life squeezed out of me." She choked.

I let her go.

"Oops, sorry! I'm just so happy to see you!" I said.

"It's okay!" She took a minute "Now you can hug me!" She exclaimed.

We hugged, it had been awhile since I'd seen Cake. I think I last saw her on the kittens' birthday, so about three months ago.

"You seem to be forgetting something, Fi. Come downstairs, hun!"

"What? What-"

"Just come on!" She yelled dragging me downstairs.

"Cake! What's going-"

"SURPRISE!" The kittens yelled pouncing me.

They ran all around me and even on me and they even licked me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Stop! Stop it, guys!" I screamed as I giggled joyously.

After a few more minutes, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn gathered them and let me get up.

"Whew! Alright, so what was that about?" I asked confused.

"Ugh, you still don't get it, Fi? You scatterbrain!" Cake teased.

She ran to the kitchen and brought out a cake to the booth. I walked to the booth and examined it. It was a tall white with blue frosting rose vines cascading down to the tray holding it. I got on my tippy toes and read the top.

_Happy 20th Birthday, Fionna!_

"Oh...Wowwwww." I groaned with laughter.

"How can you forget your birthday?" Lord Mono stomped.

"I, honestly, don't know. I guess with Zack coming back soon, it's kind of easy to miss things." I replied.

"Speaking of which." Cake sang.

The doorbell rang. Cake ran to it and opened it, there he was, Zack, in his usual wear, looking just as handsome as ever. He had a smug smirk. I ran to him and tackled him, we rolled down the porch steps and onto the grass outside the treehouse.

"Goddamn, Fi. I didn't think you would have this reaction!" He sneered peering up at me with his large green eyes.

"Shut up!" I replied.

"And kiss you?" He asked.

I didn't argue. I simply set my forehead on his and let our lips do the work. I felt him smile into the kiss. When I pulled away he was laughing.

"What?"

"Damn Fi, did you take up bench pressing, 'cause you've never been able to hold me down." He teased.

"Well one of us has to be the manly one." I giggled rolling off of him and into the grass next to him.

"Hey, you two! You better get in here or else there won't be any cake left for you!" Cake yelled.

"Alright, Cake!" I yelled back.

Zack was about to get up and pulled him back down.

"No need to rush." I said rolling on top of him.

He smirk and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips molded like clay together, in a perfect rhythm. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, I willingly opened my mouth, letting him wrestle my tongue for dominance. I ran my hands through his silky hair and rested my left hand on the back of his neck and the other on his left arm. His left hand was caressing my cheek as his right one ran up and down my back.

**MARSHALL LEE'S P.O.V**

I growled loudly, watching those two make out. He didn't need to be sticking his tongue in Fi's mouth.

_Who does this guy think he is!? That's my Fionna, not his. Mine!_

I flew by them, not seen due to my invisibility, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I dragged him out from under Fionna and tossed him about thirty yards to the right. I went visible. It was a cloudy day, it had been raining all week and wasn't expected to stop for a couple of days, so I used that to my advantage. I faced Prince Where Wolf.

"Marshall!" Fionna gasped from behind me.

I looked behind me, I saw her wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights, she was shaking, and she looked as if she was going to pass out. I sighed and turned back to the Wolf. I gave him a straightforward glare.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

"Dude, who are you?" Zack asked angrily.

"That's none of your concern!" Marshall growled angrily.

_Marshall! It's Marshall. He came back. Why? What?_

My head was spinning.

"What was that about?" Zack yelled.

I felt dizzy, I couldn't stop shaking. I placed my hands on the grass and looked down, trying to keep my bearings.

"Fionna, are you okay?" Marshall asked kneeling next to me.

I moved away from him. I looked up at him, he was the same as always, his deep dark maroon eyes, pale skin, and same messy black hair. I stared in shock. He reached out for me.

"No!" I yelled, as if I was yelling at a child.

"Fionna, it's just me. Remember, Marshall." He cooed, trying to soothe me.

I felt the anger, the sadness flood over me. I let the tears spill out of my eyes.

"I remember." I sobbed angrily. "Everything." I growled.

"Fionna." He whispered, his voice was filled with a sorrow edge.

"Stay away from her!" Zack yelled.

"Let go of me, you piece of shit!" Marshall roared.

I heard the struggling, the growling, the fighting, I heard everything, but I refused to look back up. He was there, I couldn't face him. I crumbled into a ball on my side, the voices flooded back in after the longest time.

_Pathetic girl! He left you and all you can do is cry? You can't even hit him! You would've been better off killing yourself!_

_Worthless piece of shit!_

_Die! You can't do anything for yourself, so die!_

I sobbed heavily as the voices repeated themselves over and over. The was no end to the voices. All while they were filling my head, I subconsciously paid attention to the sounds of Marshall and Zack fighting.

"Fucker!" Marshall hissed in pain.

"Stay away from her!" Zack growled.

Zack had this really scary, raspy voice. It was evident he had changed into his wolf form.

"STOP IT!" Cake screamed.

I heard footsteps running towards our direction. I got up and ran in the house, I booked it into my bedroom, slammed the door shut, locked it, and barricaded it with a large wardrobe. I jumped into my bed and pulled the sheets over my face, I could still hear the fight, no matter what I did. After about twenty minutes, the sounds of the fight came to an abrupt stop. I breathed in deeply and let out a strained sob.

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V**

Cake had finally managed to wrap herself around me, the dog came running at me, just in time, Lord Mono wrapped himself around the piece of shit dog I was fighting. I only saw in red, I was ready to fight anyone. I hissed and struggled in Cake's grasped.

"Marshall, stop it!" She hissed back.

I stopped.

_Don't hurt Cake...Fionna. Fionna needs her. _

I took in several deep breaths trying to calm myself. When I did, I felt the warm liquid of blood crawling down my cheek, down my neck, and I looked down to see it dripping on Cake's arm and the grass beneath us. I looked up at the Prince. He was now in his human form, he had an intimidating glare, but I saw nothing of it. He was cut and bruised, but nothing major from what I could see.

"Now you both need to figure this out without fighting!" Cake lectured. "Talk this out, right here, right now."

"Why should we? He came out of nowhere and started the fight for no reason." The dog growled.

"Stop it." Lord Mono tapped.

Cake dragged me aside.

"You're back, I see. Quite the entrance you made, fang boy." Cake said unwrapping from me.

"Seeing them making out got to me, okay? I didn't want to come back, not now."

"Why's that? As far as I know, the bounty hunters searching for you have mysteriously disappeared and it's all been dropped." Cake said suspiciously.

"So, I've gotten into magic...big deal."

"Why?"

"Fionna was finally happy, I wanted that for her."

"And?"

"And coming back at a time like this will only complicate things."

"And it has." Cake commented.

I looked down at her, she was annoyed.

"Look, jealousy got the best of me! I love Fionna, Cake! You can't expect me to just be okay with watching her play tonsil hockey with another guy." I groaned in frustration.

Cake eyed me for a minute. She finally nodded.

"I get it, Marshall, but she's still angry about it, she still cries about it when you're brought up, she's kind of lost it, dude." Cake said sympathetically.

"I know, I've seen it."

"What? Did she freak out out here?" Cake asked worried.

I sighed.

"No. I've kind of been watching her. I just wanted to make sure she didn't do anything stupid."

"Mhm." Cake hummed.

She still looked rather annoyed.

"Look, you should give her some time to process this, Marshall. She's going to need to think this over a lot before she says anything to you. IF she says anything to you." Cake said.

I nodded.

**So yeah. Marshall's back, I figured that three chapters without him was long enough! :) I might be moving a little fast with this story, but I like to kind of get to the point and not prolong things, meanwhile, with school going on, it's kind of hard to extend these chapters 'cause I want to get these chapters done so I can have assignments done on time and go to bed on time and what not. You know, I just need good grades this year. :3 So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews help me out, so let's get some reviews out there for me, please! :D Thanks!**


	5. What I Needed 3 Years Ago

**Hey guys! :3 Thanks so much for reading the story! It's been going along pretty nicely so far! Let me say this; I did not intend to point Marshall out as a bad guy last chapter, that's the last thing I want, trust me! I'm just thinking logically as I write, that's all! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V**

It's been three weeks since Marshall showed up. I haven't spoken a word since, I was savoring what I had said to him, it was a bitter taste, a taste of regret. I longed for him for two years, hopelessly wanting him to come back to me, take me in his arms and tell me how much of a mistake he made and make up with him. I wanted the cliche romantic moment, I wanted his own regret, but mostly, out of everything, I wanted him back.

I have Zack now, though. He came back at the wrong time, I have someone else to love me and take care of me, someone who healed my heart. He came back and fought the boy who healed my heart. He wants me now. I don't know what I want though. I have replayed the moment I saw him reappear before me, in my head, every day. I will replay it as much as I can, I want this to sink in, I want this feeling to pass. I want to be happy, but I don't know who to choose. I want it to just come to me, just to pop in my head.

I always thought, if you get hurt by a man then you fall for another, the second man is who you should choose. Why? Well, it shows that you never loved the first one, but now, it all seems like something I made up to coax with Marshall's being gone for almost three years, the truth is, I'm still in love with Marshall, I know he's the one I love, but I love Zack too. I almost had that year of happiness made by Zack. I thought this was where my love story would start, well it was, but it turns out this love story is fucking dramatic.

"Fionna?" I heard Zack call.

I got up and peeked out my bedroom window. He was waiting on the porch, staring at the door.

_Shit! No! No no no no_! _Please, just leave Zack. _

"Fionna?" He called louder, knocking on the door.

I backed away from the window with my hands cupping my mouth. I ran into something slim, but sturdy.

"Don't want to see wolfy?" Marshall asked behind me.

I gasped and turned around. Marshall was standing there, a nonchalant expression, yet, his eyes held sorrow. He was on his feet, he towered over me. He took hold of my shoulders.

"Fionna, breathe." He commanded.

I did as he said, my breath was ragged at first.

"Come on, you need to sit down." He mumbled, walking me towards my bed.

I sat down and looked down at the floor. It was silent for a good ten minutes, Zack was long gone by now, it was now me and Marshall.

"Listen to my Fi, you have to understand that I did what I had to for you." He said.

I kept my eyes on the wooden floorboards.

"You left me." I mumbled.

I held back the tears.

_You cry too much as it is Fionna, stay strong! Come on, you can't show weakness in front of him!_

"I had to."

"Because you're a well-known murderer." I whispered.

"I was protecting you." He replied.

"You did a shit job of doing so." I growled bravely.

He took a hold of my hand. I felt him turn my wrist towards him, I didn't fight it. I let him see what happened. He kissed my scars.

"I know." He whispered shamefully.

I looked at him. I gave him a serious stare. His eyes met mine. Maroon and blue, mixing gently together.

"Fionna, I never wanted to hurt you." He said, holding my eyes.

"But you did. It doesn't matter if you never wanted to, you still did." I growled, trying to keep eye contact.

"Fi, I came back to make things better. I need you. I know, this is shit timing to do this, but I could never live without you."

I felt anger errupt in me. I was beyond furious at this point. He said the wrong thing.

"Yet, you lived without me for three years!? What makes you want me now, Marshall!? I waited for you, I cried for you, and I still fought against what people said about you! Now, you want me back when I find Zack? Why!?" I yelled.

I looked at my wrist in desperate anger. I forced my wrist up to his face, letting him get a good second look.

"Look at this! See these scars? This is a sign! A sign that says 'you can never make things better for me'!" I screamed.

Marshall stared at me in shock. I looked down, I wasn't angry now, I was weak. I kept silent, and so did he. For another ten minutes, there was silence, thoughtful silence. Then I felt arms wrap around me, I glanced up, his head rested on top of mine, his hands rubbed up and down my back soothingly. I couldn't help, but let one tear escape.

"This was all I needed from you, Marshall." I whispered.

He pulled me closer.

"I didn't need just a letter. I needed you."

**Kind of a short chapter, but there's got to be a few short chapters in a story, am I right? c: So yeah, this chapter. I know the story's moving kind of fast, but deal with it. CX Love you guys!**


	6. Destroyed

**So I'm pretty confident with this story! :) I don't know why, it just seems more fitting for my style of writing. Idk, I'm strange! Let me just say, I love the messages you guys send me, I love the reviews, and last, but not least, I love you guys! 3 :3 Thank you so much for reading this story and it's prequel! It's so amazing to have people love the things I write when nobody else will! I appreciate you guys and your opinions, so so so much! You may read now! :D**

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V **

It's been about three months since I showed up in Aaa. It's been a tough process, but I've decided to come back to Aaa and return to my life. Doing this involved a lot of deals with magic, witches for the more advanced spells and potions I had no clue even existed, and other unmentionable deeds.

I walked into my old home, it had been ransacked and most, if not all, of my belongings I had left were destroyed. The walls were covered in death threats towards me, gang signs, and stupid comments here and there. The floor was littered with broken glass, an empty picture frame over in the corner, even ripped in some places, as if they were searching for me under the carpet.

"I'm surprised they didn't burn this place down." I mumbled setting my duffle bag of clothes on the carpet.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V **

"Look, Zack, I just need some time." I said into the phone.

"Fi, you can't dwell on this guy forever. what about us? You're gonna put us on hold for a guy that left you three years ago? I just can't believe this." Zack growled angrily.

"You aren't making this any easier."

"So you don't want me then?"

"I want you, Zack! I want to be with you! You have to realize that-"

"That what!? The idiot who left you to cut yourself has finally come back!" He snapped.

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't reply.

"I was actually here, Fionna! I, actually, love you, Fionna! I don't need to be put off like this!"

"You promised you would never mention that." I whispered, shaking violently.

He didn't reply.

"If you don't need this, then why don't you hang up!?" I screamed into the phone.

"Because, I love you! I don't need to lose you, Fionna! I'm frustrated right now, but if I give up now, I've lost my chance with you!" He argued.

I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. I grunted and fell onto the wooden floor of the living room. I laid down on the floorboards and sighed. I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn difficult?" I whispered to myself.

I sat alone in the empty house, waiting for something to happen, waiting for something to come to me. I just really need to get this situation figured out.

_How could this possibly get any worst? _

My phone started ringing. I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face as I sat up. I reach for phone and answered.

"Did you really hang up on me!?" Zack asked fuming.

"Yeah, and I'll do it again!" I threatened.

"Look, you need to watch how you talk to me, Fi. I'm only a few inches away from the door."

"Is that a threat?" I scoffed.

"Maybe it is."

"Dude, can I just think? Goddamn, you're so pushy!"

"Well it's not everyday I have to fucking keep my girlfriend away from a bloodsucking, dangerous freak, who already hurt her once!"

"Calm down!" I yelled. "You can't fucking hurt me. What kind of man are you!? You are so fucking controlling, pushy, and frustrating!"

"Well it's time you choose! It's me or fang-face!" He yelled, angrier.

I paused in thought.

"I'm waiting." Zack pushed on.

"Marshall!" I replied quickly.

I quickly hung up and got up to lock and barricade the door. My breath was heavy.

"What the fuck am I thinking!? Wherewolves are practically invincible! Goddammit! I'm so stupid!" I cursed myself, rushing to the other end of the couch. I pushed it up against the door.

I continued grabbing random, heavy furniture, and stacking it against the door. He arrived when I was halfway done. I heard him pounding on the door. I gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Open the fucking door, Fionna!" Zack growled.

I didn't open it, I froze in place. That was when he started breaking the door down.

"Goddammit, Fionna." I heard him yelled as he slammed into the door.

I felt a cold hand grab me and pull me into the closet, it close quietly and locked. It was dark. A hand slid over my mouth and a toned, muscular arm was restricting me. I struggled.

"Fionna, stop it!" Marshall hissed.

I stopped. I heard Zack rummaging around the house. I heard things crashing and him yelling.

"Where the hell is she!? Fuck!" He cursed. "I can't believe I lost her! No! NO NO NO! GODDAMMIT! If word gets out of this, I can lose the throne, I can be come an outlaw, god-fucking-dammit!"

After a few more minutes of rummaging and cursing at himself, I heard him scamper away. Marshall let go of me and we stepped out of the closet. The damage was unbearable. Things were scattered and shattered all along the floor, my walls were tattered, the door was in pieces on the floor and the porch, everything was ruined. I stood there quietly, taking everything in.

"Fi-"

I interrupted Marshall and pulled him into a hug.


	7. Author's Note

Okay guys, I know this story probably hasn't been that great, Idk if I'm the only one who thinks that, probably not, but I'm kind of thinking of just ending this one right here. Possibly deleting it, if that's possible. I mean, it's been a little hard on me lately and I want to keep updating at LEAST once every 2 weeks, but even that seems like too much. I love writing for you guys, but I have a bunch of stressful business piled onto my shoulders. I want to keep doing this, maybe I'll start over this story in a completely different way, one that will make me and others happy with it, but right now. I need to do some thinking. Sorry, guys.


	8. Waiting With These Memories of Mine

**Alright guys, I've done some thinking, and you know what? We're continuing from Chapter 6. Let's get Chapter 7 started! OH YEAH!**

**FIONNA'S P.O.V **

I carried my old green backpack on my back, it was stuffed with clothes and personal belongings that I wanted to keep with me. I waited on the roof of the treehouse, waiting for Marshall to pick me up.

_~Flashback~_

"Listen, Fionna, Zack is going to be looking for you, when he doesn't find you around Aaa, he'll come back here. We need to get you somewhere safe, so you have half an hour to gather everything you'd like to keep safe. I'll meet you on top of the treehouse." Marshall explained.

I glanced at the rubble on the floor, then looked back at him. I gave a single nod, then looked back to the rubble. I walked towards a broken picture frame on the floor, I picked it up, a picture slid out and fluttered to the floor. Not noticing Marshall behind me, I picked it up. It was a picture of us, back 3 years ago, before he left me here. I turned it over and found small scraps of his letter, taped to the back. I read it quietly as he peered over my shoulder.

_Fionna, I don't want to see you hurt yourself. I've hurt you as much as it is._

___Don't cry. Don't cry. Please. I love you, Fionna._

___Listen to me; _you can't go cutting yourself, you can't starve yourself, and you sure as hell can't give up on life itself. 

I subconsciously gently rubbed the scars on my wrist.

___You have to be the strong, brave adventuress we all know._

_____I don't like what you've become, baby girl._

I looked behind me. Marshall was staring at me, wide-eyed in shock.

"You kept parts of it?" Marshall asked.

I didn't answer. I just grabbed the scraps and the picture and ran to my room in a hurry. I dug out my old backpack, pulled out my old duct tape wallet, and slid them in it. I put the wallet back in the small pocket of the backpack and closed it. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Let's get to work, Fi." I muttered to myself.

~_Flashback Ends~ _

"You know, I kept them for a reason." I whispered to myself. "They brought me small amounts of strength for a small amount of time. It didn't do much, knowing you were gone, possibly forever, but strength is strength. Am I right?"

There was silence as I waited for the immortal boy to return. I kept my eyes out for the dark figure in a dark hoodie, waiting for him, once again, like I did for two years. This time, I knew he would be coming back.

**Okay, so short chapter, but it's just me trying to reassure you guys that I'll keep the story going from here. Don't worry, there's still plenty of the story left to go. Love you guys so much. Reviews help me out, so review it up and if I don't already have ideas for the future of the story then I could possibly use some of your ideas. :D Thanks so much!**


	9. The Truth is Out

**MARSHALL'S P.O.V **

I rushed back to get Fionna from the treehouse. I had to go set up some things in Death's Cursed Forest, nobody dared to go there, it was always said to be cursed, but that's all bologne. I was still puzzled by the scraps of my letter on the back of a picture of us.

"She kept parts of it?" I asked myself. "Why?"

My thoughts were racing with assumptions, jumping and pouncing on new conclusions that were quickly dismissed. I quietly approached the treehouse, seeing the small blonde woman sitting on top, waiting for me. Facing the East.

**FIONNA'S P.O.V **

"I think I might even still love you, Marshall." I whispered to myself. "Although, you might need some work on keeping track of time." I chuckled.

"I know." Marshall whispered in my ear.

I jumped, realizing it was Marshall, I looked down and tried to hide my blush.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"I might have." He said scooping me up.

I could hear the smirk in his voice. I quickly tried to dismiss what had happened.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we flew.

"It's a surprise." Marshall murmured.

"Marshall, tell me." I demanded.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He sang.

"You're just as immature as I remember."

"Says you." Marshall snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You're only twenty, no need to grow up so quickly."

"I have things to worry about, I can't stay a kid forever."

"So you have to be all businessy and all the shit?" Marshall asked.

"I'm not that bad."

"Lies."

I rolled my eyes.

"Meanwhile, you're Marshall Lee The Vampire King. You have no worries. You get to float around, eat strawberries, and do whatever you want. You live forever. You have the time to be fun." I argued.

He didn't reply. He stared blankly ahead without any sense of emotion.

**Okay guys, I made this chapter short, I know, that sucks. I needed to upload a new chapter sometime soon and I figured now would be better than later. You see, there's been a massive drama bomb dropped between me and my friends and it's my fault. Everyone's mad at me. So yeah. I just needed to get this chapter up before it gets any worst.**


End file.
